Out of Reach
by iaera
Summary: They were out of each other's reach. Characters: Lita, Randy. One shot.


Title: Out of Reach  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
Rating: T.  
Characters: Lita, Randy, mentions of John Cena.  
Spoilers: Ha, no.  
Summary: They were out of each other's reach. Characters: Lita, Randy, mentions of John Cena.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lita walked down the hallway, her bag casually swung over her shoulder. She rolled her shoulders a bit, trying to ease the muscle ache, grimacing when the action only seemed to make it worse.

She turned a corner and continued to walk straight ahead until she reached her hotel room, which was at the end of the corridor. She dug through her purse for the keycard, the flashing on her mobile phone catching her attention. She identified the ID of the caller, biting her lip as she set the phone aside, rummaging through until she found what she was looking for.

She set the keycard in its place, opening the door and stepping inside the dim lit room, her bag dropping down next to the door as she walked further into the room. She set her purse on the desk in front of a mirror, leaning her hands on the edge of the desk, her head bowing as she closed her eyes.

"I've been trying to call you," a deep voice spoke from behind her.

Lita jumped, her eyes snapping open as she spun around, her eyes widening when she realized there was someone sitting in the armchair, the shadows in the dark room preventing her from seeing the person fully. Still, she had no difficulty recognizing him.

"Randy."

"I left you messages too," he said, leaning forward to rest his arms on his thighs. "You haven't returned any of them."

Lita flipped on the light on the desk, the little lamp giving enough light for her to see his features clearly. Her forehead furrowed. "How did you get in here?"

He smiled slightly, but instead of answering her question, he locked her gaze with his, serious blue eyes meeting hazel. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

She sighed, turning her back on him as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I haven't been – "

"Lita," Randy cut off, his voice firm.

Lita pursed her lips, knowing that she couldn't convince him that she hadn't been ignoring him when in truth, she really had. She'd been avoiding him and he knew it. But now she wouldn't be able to avoid him any longer.

That didn't mean she couldn't try.

"I think you should leave, Randy," she said, her eyes fixed on the wall next to the mirror. Her back was still facing Randy, the woman able to hear as he stood up from the chair.

"And I really think I should stay," he said, his voice coming near her ear and she shut her eyes momentarily. Opening them again, she turned around to face him, taking in the rather small distance between them, before speaking.

"You need to go," Lita said, her gaze going somewhere over his shoulder. "It's been a long day and I'm tired. I really think it's best if you leave."

Randy scowled slightly at her. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you've been avoiding me," he said, his voice firm. His expression softened a bit then. "What's going on with you? Don't run away, just tell me."

Lita raked a hand through her long red hair. "I…I think we should stop seeing each other."

She wasn't looking at him, so she missed the look of confusion on the wrestler's face turn into one of shock and surprise. "What?" he blurted out after a brief silence.

"I think we should – " Lita repeated, but she was cut off

"I heard what you said," Randy said impatiently, a bit more roughly than he had intended, the man stepping closer to her, his hands coming up to stroke up and down her shoulders. "You don't mean that."

"But I do," Lita insisted, her voice sounding slightly desperate. "I have to end this. _We_ have to end this."

Randy quickly slipped an arm around her waist, when it seemed she was about to move away from him, the wrestler bringing her close to him. "No, we don't. I thought we'd gotten over this. There isn't anything on our way anymore. Nothing stopping us from being together. This is what we wanted, and now we have it." He gazed into her eyes, the woman biting her lip at the look she saw in the blue depths of his eyes. "We finally have the chance to be together. We don't have to hide anymore. I thought you would be happy about it. Instead, you've been avoiding me the whole week."

"I was happy about it. I really was, but then... something came up." The redhead lifted her hand up to his cheek, tracing a line from his cheekbone to his lips with her fingers, the woman smiling sadly when he leaned to her touch. "Something always comes up."

"What do you mean?" he asked, reluctantly letting go of her, when she went to disengage herself from him.

"It's just the way it is. It was never meant for us." Lita said sullenly and after a moment, continued. "You should go. Just go."

Randy frowned when she wouldn't meet his gaze, instead the redheaded woman stepped past him and walked over to the bag she had disregarded on the floor earlier. There was a long silence between them, only the rasping noise of Lita digging through her bag audible.

Randy looked at the woman crouched on the floor, his eyes burning suddenly, but his voice staying quiet. "It's him, isn't it?"

Lita halted in her process for a moment, then continued digging through her bag. In truth she was going through her bag only to save herself from engaging in an awkward silence with him… to save herself from having to look him in the eyes… rather than actually trying to find something.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, grabbing the bag and carrying it over to the bed and continuing her fruitless search.

Randy scowled, few large steps bringing him next to her on the bed, the man snatching the bag from her and throwing it to the floor, some clothes spreading out onto the floor. "You know damn well what I'm talking about – and _who_ I'm talking about," he said firmly.

Lita bit her lip, the woman shaking her head. "Randy, just let it go."

"No way I'm letting this go," Randy said fiercely, the third generation wrestler sitting down on the bed next to her, on the spot where her bag had just been. She turned her head away from him when she felt his intense gaze on her. "Tell me what the hell is going on. Has he said something to you? Convinced you not to be with me?"

"No, he hasn't. That's just paranoid, Randy."

"But it's got something to do with him, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with…" Lita's hands twitched nervously in her lap. "I mean… It does have, but – "

"I knew it," Randy said darkly. "That little punk. I swear…"

"It's not what you think," Lita said, finally lifting her eyes to look at him.

Randy's mouth pursed into a thin line, the man trying to calm himself enough not to give into the urge to yell at her. Then he suddenly realized something, the man staring at her in disbelief, anger flashing in his eyes… and hurt.

Lita gulped at the look in his eyes.

"You're not going to leave him, are you?" Randy forced out, his voice quiet. He sounded as if he was stating a fact rather than asking a question.

Lita flinched a little, quickly looking the other way, unable to bear the expression on his face, the betrayal and pain all flashing in his eyes as he realized…

"You're staying with him. After all we've been through…" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he tried to digest the idea… "I can't believe you would do this."

"Randy – "

"Don't," he cut off, burying his head in his hands. "Just… don't."

She bit her lip, her hand unconsciously going onto her stomach as she watched him quietly for a moment. Hesitantly, she spoke. "Randy, I'm sorry." She waited until he lifted his gaze to at least look at her, before continuing. "I… You have to understand. You know I would love nothing more than to be with you – "

"Then be with me," Randy said immediately, Lita lowering her head at that, the woman closing her eyes as she tried to think of words how to tell him. She couldn't be with him. Not anymore. It had been wrong to start what they had in the first place, she just didn't know then how wrong it would feel to end it as well.

"Randy, we can't. I can't," the redhead said sadly. "And you know why."

Randy looked at her evenly. "You being married hasn't stopped us before."

Lita blanched a little. All the time they'd been together, they had never mentioned her marriage before, as if ignoring the fact would justify their relationship. "It should have," the redhead said, her voice stronger than she felt.

"But it didn't," Randy said, his eyes trained on hers. "And now we have the perfect opportunity, the perfect chance to be together and you're throwing it away – just like that. Like what we had meant nothing. You're running back to your witty, clueless little husband who appreciates you about as much as he would a sandwich. Is that what you really want? Is that where you really want to be?"

Lita raked her hands through her hair, looking at him helplessly. "This isn't about what I want or where I want to be, it's about what's right."

Randy stood up suddenly, scoffing. "It's a bit late for all that moral shit, isn't it? You've been sleeping with me the past four months and _now_ you decide you have to end it because it's _wrong_? Don't you think that's just the tiniest bit of hypocrite?"

"I don't want to fight, Randy," Lita said pleadingly, her lip trembling slightly as she watched the man pace around in front of her. "Please understand – "

"Understand?" He repeated incredulously as he stopped moving. "You want me to understand that you're going back to him, back to your _husband_ who hasn't been paying attention to you anyway, after all this time we've been together, you're going back to him even though you don't love him. I know this, because all those nights we spent together, all the mornings we woke up in each other's arms… I saw in your eyes the same thing that I feel every time I see you." He gazed deeply into her eyes, the hazel depths watering suddenly, which made him frown a little. "I love you, Lita. And even if you don't admit it, I know you feel the same about me. I've seen it. I've felt it. So give me one good reason why I should understand."

"Because…" Lita said, a tear slipping from her eye as she confessed. "Because I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause.

Randy stared at her in stunned silence. He couldn't get a word out. Did she just say…?

Randy's brow furrowed, his brain still trying desperately to digest this unexpected piece of news. "Who…who's the father?"

Lita looked away from him again. "It's… I'm pretty sure it's John."

Randy stared at her. "But you're not sure?"

She lifted her gaze. "I'm almost certain."

"But not absolutely sure?" Randy insisted.

Lita sighed. "I'm 95 percent sure. The doctor he… he kind of… helped me figure that out."

"How?" His voice was monotonic, the expression on his face a mixture of shock, denial, disbelief and something she couldn't really put a finger on… perhaps something resembling loss.

"Just trust me on that," she said vaguely, lowering her head.

There was a long silence between them, before a few whispered words could be heard.

"You're having a baby."

"Yeah," Lita said, her voice sad as she lowered her hand to her stomach. "I'm having a baby."

Randy sat back next to her, neither of them saying a word. Randy reached out to take her hand in his, Lita bringing her other hand on top of their now joined hands.

The moment she had realized the baby very likely was, in fact her husband's…her husband that had been so distant towards her for such a long time now, the man only seeming to be interested in his WWE title... she realized that she could no longer continue this relationship with her secret lover... the man that she had grown to love... even if it was the only thing that had kept her happy for the past months.

That moment, when they sat there quietly, holding each other's hands, was actually the very moment they both truly realized they really were out of each other's reach.


End file.
